Polices of Site
General Policies= Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. Bullying can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude, insulting other users, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names fall under the category of bullying. This goes for every user, including the non-English speakers ones. Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms are not allowed and will not be tolerated. Your security is something really important for us, and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. While talking to other users, please do not give out personal information, as messages on this site are not private and can be viewed by anyone. Personal information includes your full name, address, school and phone number. Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you blocked anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. Spamming is posting/commenting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. In case you want to add something, correct grammar, spelling, punctuation errors, etc., please get the user's permission before editing the page. However, reverting vandalism is an exception to this rule. If you want a page or a comment to be deleted; or in case you want to close a thread, please notify an administrator. In addition, warning templates, blocking templates, and banned from chat templates are only to be used by Descendants Wiki staff. Wars are not tolerated on this wiki. Make sure to state your opinions in a polite way, and try to agree to disagree. All the edits must be in American English. If you're not an English native speaker, please use a translator to add information to pages or ask another user to help you. Don't be afraid of making mistakes, we appreciate foreign users making an effort to speak English. When commenting, using the chat and forums, English is still preferable, as it keeps everything understandable for everyone. Not having read these policies is not an excuse. In case you need help or you don't understand a policy, feel free to contact an administrator. |-| Article Policy= Make sure to notify an administrator if a certain template is needed in order to create it, otherwise, the template may be deleted. In addition, do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added, and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. Any content that lacks of valid proof, based on user's opinion will be considered to be spam. If any topic results to be ambiguous, please discuss with the staff team. Creating pages that are irrelevant or contain false information is not allowed. This includes making duplicates of existing pages. Renaming pages into something irrelevant or useless is considered spam. Unnecessary edits Unnecessary editing is defined as making edits that make no contribution to the page whatsoever. The following list contains different edits that fall under the category of unnecessary: #Changing the Infobox picture from pages unnecessarily. #Rewording sentences without a valid explanation. #Taking off and adding back punctuation marks without any reason. #Taking off information then putting it back on. Take into account that an administrator can determine whether the edits made by users falls under this category or not. If you disagree with the decision taken by the administrator, feel free to start a discussion about the problem in the Admin Noticeboard, so other admins can check on it and determine what to do with your case. |-| Discussion Policy= #No inappropriate language/profanity. #No irrelevant comments. #Do not give out personal information. #Do not offend users. #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion. #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users. #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way. #Do not post any disturbing comments. #Accept the opinions of others. |-| Blog Post Policy= #No inappropriate language/profanity. #Do not give out personal information. #Do not offend users. #Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). #Do not talk about any disturbing topics. #Do not make pointless blog posts. #Agree to disagree. #Accept the opinions of others. |-| Image Policy= #No inappropriate images will be allowed #Do not add multiple screenshots where the images are barely different #Make sure images you are about to upload already are in the wiki thus no need to reupload |-| Blocking or Warning Policy= Procedures #For the first offense for first timers, most will be given a reminder of not to do it again and will be reminded of the rules. First time offenders will not receive reminders if their offense is obviously intentional or deliberate. #The first offense (second for first timers who got a reminder) will be a warning to the user by an admin. The warning will inform the users of what they did wrong and what category policy they broke. They will be asked not to do this again and will be warned of the block. #If the user does this same offense again, they will be blocked for a certain amount of time. Rules #All users must receive warnings for each offense they make. #Each rule of the Descendants Wiki policies counts as a different offense. Therefore a user cannot be warned then blocked for doing two different things. For example, if a user was bullying another and they got a warning, they cannot be blocked if they vandalize a page. They would receive another warning since vandalizing a page is a different rule broken. #Users will be allowed to post on their own message wall while blocked, however privileges will be taken away if they cause trouble. #The amount of time you are blocked increases each time you are blocked. #Admins must check user block logs and warnings to decide whether the user should be blocked or warned and to decide the block time span. Block settings Restrictions *"Prevent account creation" must be checked. *"Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP address they try to edit from" must be checked. *"Prevent logged in users from editing this IP address" must be checked. Expiry *'1 day' - This is the least amount of time a user can be blocked from the wiki. *'3 days' - Most first time bullying or vandalism offenses should be given this amount of time at the very least. This is actually where most penalties should start for first timers. *'1 week' *'2 weeks' *'1 month' - This is the most amount of time a first time offender can be blocked unless the issue is very serious (threats, scares, etc.). *'3 months' *'6 months' *'1 year' Templates Here are the templates used to warn, block, and remind. Reminders Warning Blocked